


A little girl called Amelia

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Secrets Beetween Dimensions Universe (SBD) [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, SBD, SED Universe, Secrets Beetween Dimensions, Superwholock, sed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: The Doctor and River Song have a daughter named Amelia, she may just be a little girl, but the legacy of her parents and what the future holds for her will change her life. But before, she will only grow up and have a peculiar but happy childhood.





	1. Amelia

Despite her present condition, knowing that her daughter was almost on her way, River was extremely calm, even without the Doctor present, but she had the TARDIS conscious company, as always ready to her aid.The Doctor had gone out once more to take care of a cry for help and a break of taking her parents as his adventure companions.

It was then that the archaeologist felt the first signs that now, her little girl would arrive at any moment.

Suddenly, the door of the room burst open, causing River to jump out of bed and be alert. She sighed when she realized it was all about her husband.

"Ah River sorry for the intrusion," he said closing the door, "I was worried about you. Nothing yet?"

"No, but I know she's close," she assured him. "You know when nothing's happening, everything's quiet, but do you know anything's going to happen? I think that defines the feeling."

"Okay, so we'll wait." The doctor wrapped his arms around him.

"Am I mistaken or are you impatient?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Honest indeed," he admitted, "I've been through it for a long time."

"But it'll be all right." River took his hands and smiled.

Together, hand in hand, they felt the first contraction. It was now a matter of time to meet Amelia, something very appropriate, given the place where her parents lived. The Doctor was on the alert, there was no other doctor there nor more competent than he to bring his own daughter to the world. He held River's hands, giving him all the support he needed in the face of the pain she felt. A little more effort and anxiety, and then the Doctor and River heard Amelia's cry.

"Okay, okay," her Dad tried to calm her down. "It's over, I know it's strange here, but I really hope you'll consider your home here. There's so much out there Amelia Mary. I want you to know each one of them, the stars, the planets, the people ... but enough of my endless speeches. It's time to meet your mother."

"Right about time," River joked and prepared to take Amelia in her arms.

"Your father has said most things," the mother observed her daughter, who was smiling now. "But listen to me, I love you very much, and all I want is for you to be happy, and always count on me."

"You see? I didn't say everything." The Doctor approached the two of them, speaking softly. "I love you both."

The new parents watched their little girl, already imagining the bright future she would have.


	2. Jenny and Mary

It was rare for TARDIS to be stopped at some time or place for too long, but her new crewman demanded it. Mary was still a baby of a few months, growing up close to her parents, under their careful care. In the meantime, the Doctor tried to adjust to the fact that he had a family, something his wife had difficulty coping with as well. For all of River's toughness and bravery, there was within her a part that was sensitive and vulnerable, reminiscent of her life, growing like a little girl who had turned in the midst of the perils of the universe and the Silences. But all that passed, though the memories were etched in her mind. However, Mary reminded her of always hoping that even when good looks impossible, something good can happen suddenly and be real. Something the Doctor also reflected, thought, and agreed upon.

In the midst of a day when the family was assembled on their ship, the TARDIS intercepted an unusual message. The Doctor ran in his unusual way to control the ship, to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry to alarm you, Father, but it's me," a young girl said from the other side of the line. "I knew my little sister was born. I wanted the coordinates to go to you and, maybe, to spend some time, if not uncomfortable."

"No way Jenny!" Smiled the Doctor, glad to see her "come, my dear, we'll be waiting. And Mary, I know she's very anxious to meet you, we talk a lot about you."

"Okay, I'm going as fast as I can," Jenny warned, quickly getting her father's coordinates.

A while later, her little capsule landed next to the TARDIS.

Before Jenny knocked on the door of the TARDIS, her hand barely touched the old wooden door and the ship recognized her, opening the door for her. Jenny thanked him with a smile.

"Dad?" She came in calling "Dad? River?"

"We're here," came the Doctor's voice from somewhere inside.

"Hi!" the girl smiled and hugged her old father "where is the River and Mary?"

"Amelia Mary decided to sleep now," the Doctor explained. "River is with her. Maybe she wakes up just to see you ..."

"Does she really? Is she already that smart?" Jenny was delighted.

"Yes she is!" The Doctor adjusted his braces "you bet. Come on, let's get to know her."

The Doctor invited the eldest daughter to visit the youngest daughter.

"Hi, River," Jenny said softly as she saw her considerated mother with the baby in her lap, in immaculate silence.

"Jenny, what a surprise!" "River was surprised to see you "it's been so long since we've seen you, what have you been up to?

"Disturbed apart, living my adventures and saving the universe," replied the girl, "but I knew Amelia was born and I had to come and see her."

"Well, here she is." River straightened up for Jenny to see Mary better.

"She's so beautiful and cute," Jenny said delightedly.

"Would you like to hold her?" River offered.

"Can I?" Jenny was surprised, and with a little fear "I ... I'd like to."

Her foster mother helped her, and she gave Mary delicately into her arms.

The baby noticed her different lap, and then opened her eyes, checking to see where she was. She smiled as she recognized her sister.

"Hi Mary" Jenny smiled back at her.

From time to time, Jenny would go out in her capsule to take care of her distress calls and live her own adventures, but she would always come back to visit her little sister in the old TARDIS. The girls' father also lived their adventures traveling back and forth, always telling Jenny where the TARDIS was. So Jenny saw Mary grow up and Mary always regarded her older sister as her first and best friend.

When it was River's turn to go to the rescue, Jenny took care of her sister until her parents returned from their missions. Growing up among people who made the universe a better place made Mary want to follow in the footsteps of her family.

Mary spent most of her childhood on Earth, studying at the same school as her niece Susan, so many years ago. But it didn't take long for her to crave for something bigger. Galaxies and planets, peoples and civilizations, everything she wanted to know, but before that had to grow, and learn a lot until she could reach her dreams.

"So you've decided what you want to be when you grow up?" Jenny asked the little sister who was now four years old in the Terran count.

"I ..." Mary paused to think about the answer. "I sometimes want to be an astronaut, but I don't need it if I have a TARDIS like Daddy's, but I also want to be a doctor, to help those who are sick."

"Maybe you'll be both ..." Jenny pointed out. "Daddy's a bit of everything."

"Yeah ..." Little Mary agreed thoughtfully.

Mary loved the Earth, willing or not, it was her home, and even when she spent time with her mother at the archeology college, she could hardly wait to return to her home planet.  
It was on Earth that Mary studied nursing, and soon afterwards, without losing the great opportunity, and with the permission of her parents in the company of her sister Jenny, she departed multiverse in search of adventure. At each stop, she learned more medicine from each people, being able to deal with almost every known species. And that was how Amelia Mary Smith was tracing her destiny and leaving her legacy in the universe.


	3. The Doctor's Decision

It was a family in theisr home, like any other, but nothing that another family had passed was like that. The Ponds, Smiths, Songs or simply Family of the Doctor. He was sitting pensive, quiet for a long time, and River spotted him when she returned from Amelia's bedroom, which was now sleeping soundly.

"Okay, I can't take this any more."

"What? Take what? Say what? I have nothing to say."

River raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not, it makes perfect sense to keep quiet."

"Riv there's some things I've been thinking about and ... they're very complicated."

"I'm seeing how serious this is, so you have to tell me."

"Right, I-I don't want you-and you and Amelia to get hurt because of me."

"It will never happen if it depends on me."

"No, you don't understand ... I'll give it up."

"What? Of us? Who are you and what have you done to my husband? The Doctor I know would never say that, stop being a fool."

"I just want to protect you, the universe doesn't have to lose any more innocents, so I don't want you to be next."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this !!!"

"You're going to wake Amelia-"

"Now you think of Amelia? Think of her without her father, do you think she deserves it?"

"No, I didn't say I'd leave you, I just said ... I'm saying now that I don't want you to travel with me, it's too dangerous for me to risk my family."

"I know you love us and want our good, but being alone is not the best solution !!!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, her stare steady, demanding some meaning in that speech. His, pitiful, sad one, begging for forgiveness and understanding.  
The Doctor sighed.

"I know..."

"Mom?" Mary appeared, yawned and scratched her eyes. "What's all this noise? I can't sleep."

River glared at the Doctor before picking up his daughter.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Daddy's being silly."

"He is sometimes, but not always."

The Doctor approached them slowly.

"Thank you Amelia Mary Smith ..."

"How about a story for you to sleep again? And I promise you this time there will be no more noise."

"Um hum," Amelia agreed.

"I'll talk to you later..."

River came back for Amelia to sleep. The Doctor remained thoughtful, leaning on Tardis' console, a zillion thoughts in his old mind until River touched his shoulder forcing him to focus on her.

"You changed your mind?"

"No River, just let me explain better, I know you're afraid for Amelia, that I'm going to stay away from her, but I don't want her to see me like this.

"Why won't you let us help?" We are here..."

"Yeah ... but until when ... I ... I can lose you any time."

"I understand, you don't want to get lost or even get away from us, but the best option is to leave us?"

"I would never abandon you, River, you are my life."

"I understand, you don't want Amelia to see your worst side, but you know ... as much as I can see them I still miss them, too."

"And there's no chance they'll know their own granddaughter."

A tear trickled down the Doctor's face as he sniffed.

"You need some time to think about everything ... and that's good because I've never seen you do it ... take some time for you ... and I know that when you're better you're going to run to meet us ... isn't it right?

-Oh Riv ...

The Doctor got up and hugged his wife, letting the tears roll. She hugged him tightly, understanding that old fool who loved his family so much that he was willing to give them up to keep them safe.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I thought I'd stay in old Victorian London for a while, and ... you could take Amelia to university with you."

"Sure, anything else?"

"Come with me and then go River and ... wait for me to visit you."

"It was all planned long ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"I'm going to tell Mary about our ... walk, I understand why you're doing this, but don't think I think it's right."

"OK."

A week later, Mary was very excited to meet her father's alien friends who professed to live on Earth in Old London. The Doctor and her family had a fantastic day, Mary joked, laughed and tried to decipher clues. At the end of the day, the three gathered for their farewell, which would certainly not be their last.

"Amelia, I don't know if Mommy told you Dad's going to stay here."

"She told me, yes, but I didn't understand why you want to be alone ..."

"I need to spend some time alone ... but don't worry, I'll visit you and Mom always okay? Be a good girl and help her okay?"

"OK."

Her father kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. The Doctor saw River approaching.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't ruin the day, please, don't forget to visit us."

"I won't, ever."

He gave his wife a last kiss and the time vortex took them away from him. All this was for their good, and for him too, he tried to convince himself one last time.


End file.
